Life Gone Wrong
by 1nfiniteAngel
Summary: Firepaw, about to be a warrior, is kidnapped by Twolegs during her assessment. When she gets back, she finds herself in the center of what seems to be a conspiracy. Friends become enemies and enemies become friends as Firepaw struggles to find the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

_Author's note: This is my first-ever FanFic. Please read and submit reviews! Thank you!_

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkpaw – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

1

Firepaw scuffed the ground with her paws impatiently. _My assessment. After this, I'll be a warrior! _She and her friend, Hawkpaw, were waiting eagerly in the clearing.

"I bet I'll catch more than you will," Hawkpaw teased.

"You'll catch a lot, sure, but I'll catch more." Firepaw laughed. Birchfall, her mentor, approached.

"Are you ready to go, Firepaw?" he mewed.

Firepaw nodded vigourously. Hawkpaw's mentor, Graystripe, padded up and signaled to the other cats to follow. The four of them walked over to the entrance to the camp, where Firestar was waiting. He conversed with Birchfall and Graystripe in low tones, then turned to the two apprentices.

"Both of you, try your hardest in this assessment. If you pass, you will be made warriors." Firestar sat down. Birchfall mewed to Firepaw, "I'll be watching you. I expect you to do your best." Firepaw nodded. She and Hawkpaw headed into the woods. Firepaw felt her mentor's gaze on her back.

Firepaw decided she would hunt near the WindClan border. As she made her way to a good hunting spot, she heard a _click_ and a box fell on top of her, shrouding her in darkness. As she twisted and turned, trying to find a way out, she felt the box moving. She yowled loudly, hoping it was another cat trying to free her. She heard nothing.

The moving stopped abruptly and she was thrown to the side, bruising her left flank. Firepaw blinked as the box was opened and sunlight poured through the bars of her box. She remembered it being called a _cage_ by one of the elders. Firepaw looked around anxiously, but all she saw was a Thunderpath stretching out behind her. On the sides of the Thunderpath was grass and bushes.

_I'm in a monster!_ was her first, frantic thought. She thought she saw a cat in the bushes, and yowled, "Hawkpaw! Someone help!"

The cat burst out of the bushes and Firepaw saw that it was Firestar. He leapt at the back of the monster just as it growled. The monster shot off, out of the reach of Firestar or any other cat that would care to help her. Firepaw watched with dismay as Firestar grew smaller and smaller, until he was an orange speck on the horizon.

She huddled in the corner of her cage, feeling alone, like she was the only cat in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

_Author's note: Thanks for reading my story, ya'll!_

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkpaw – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

A screeching sound filled the air. Firepaw unsuccessfully tried to cover her ears with her paws. The Twoleg monster tilted dangerously before falling over to the side. Firepaw gripped the floor, unsheathing her claws. Her cage tumbled out the back of the monster and its door popped open in the fall. Firepaw, dazed, stumbled out the cage and looked at the wreckage of the monster. Smoke was pouring out an opening, and, not wanting to choke, she ran away into the forest.

Firepaw stopped in a clearing, panting.

_Think clearly. I was in the Twoleg monster for quite a while, so I could be anywhere. I have to find out where I am. First, I'd better catch some food._ She looked around and scented the air. Not a stir.

_Great, I'm in a place with no prey._ Firepaw continued through the forest until she reached its edge. Before her stretched open moorland. A solitary rabbit crouched a few feet away from her, nibbling a stalk of grass. Before she could move, something gray burst out of a patch of shrubs and pursued it. Rapidly overtaking the rabbit, the cat pounced on it and killed it with a bite to the neck. Firepaw recognized Rainpaw, a WindClan cat. He may have been from another Clan, but she was just happy to see a Clan cat.

"Rainpaw!" Firepaw yowled joyfully, running towards him.

Rainpaw, who had just crouched down to eat the rabbit, jumped and turned to face her. "You!" he said, making it sound like an accusation, "What are you doing here?"

Firepaw halted in front of him. "The Twolegs must have kidnapped you too. We have to get back to our territories."

Rainpaw nodded briefly before tearing at the rabbit with his teeth.

Firepaw stared longingly at it. "Any chance we could share?"

"No. Catch your own," Rainpaw mewed with his mouth full, not looking up at Firepaw.

"But there's no prey in the forest. And I can't hunt rabbits like you can."

Rainpaw shrugged. "Not my problem."

Firepaw sighed and looked up at the sky, noticing the growing dark.

"We should find shelter, right?" she mewed, trying not to make it seem like a command.

Rainpaw finished his rabbit. "I'm sleeping over there." He gestured with a paw towards a clump of shrubs. "Don't care where you sleep." Firepaw wordlessly walked back to the forest, settling down in the roots of a tree near the moor. Her last thought before she slept was of Rainpaw.

Firepaw woke up to the smell of fresh rabbit. Blinking sleepily, she walked out of the roots of the tree to see a rabbit carcass in front of her. "What's this?" she asked Rainpaw, who was grooming himself on the other side of the rabbit.

Rainpaw looked up. "A rabbit. Haven't you seen one before?"

Firepaw rolled her eyes. "Not that. I mean, aren't you going to eat it?"

"Well, we're both Clan cats, and we have to help each other survive if we want to make it back."

_Which is what I was thinking!_ Firepaw wanted to say. Instead she said, "So it's for me." A statement rather than a question.

"Yes. You need any more hints?" Rainpaw meowed exasperatedly.

Firepaw dug into the rabbit, eating ravenously.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Rainpaw looked at the rabbit and smiled. "Any chance we could share?" he mewed, repeating Firepaw's words of the day before.

Firepaw laughed. "Sure, you caught it." The two of them finished up the rabbit in a few quick bites between them.

"Now," Firepaw said, "we have to find a way back."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, the Internet was down. Anyway, this is a rather long chapter to make up for it (I hope)._

_By the way, just to clear things up, this story takes place after the end of Outcast, when some of the Clan cats went to help the Tribe of Rushing Water. So, enjoy!_

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkpaw – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

Firepaw walked alongside Rainpaw, head up and eyes staring resolutely ahead, putting one paw in front of the other. The two refrained from talking to save their strength. Rainpaw looked uneasy, seeming unsettled by the closeness of forest they were walking in. Firepaw was aching with hunger, and Rainpaw looked the same. The forest was devoid of prey, the same forest they had been wandering in for two days. Rainpaw abruptly looked up and raced ahead.

"Rainpaw?" Firepaw called and ran to catch up. She stopped next to Rainpaw, who's look of relief had changed to one of dismay. They had left the forest, but in front of them stretched Twoleg places, one after the other. Firepaw stepped forward, but Rainpaw stopped her with his tail.

"What are you doing? We'll get lost like the rest of the cats did on the Great Journey. And, somehow, I don't think there'll be a friendly loner in this Twoleg place willing to help us out." Rainpaw was referring to Purdy.

Firepaw sighed. "I know, but it's our best chance of finding food."

"All right, we'll go, but not too deep inside."

Firepaw nodded and started to walk towards the Twoleg place when she saw a cat sitting on top of the fence. Rainpaw followed her gaze and bristled.

"That's a kittypet," he hissed quietly to Firepaw. She nodded. The she-cat looked down from the fence and saw them.

"Who are you?"

Before Firepaw could speak, Rainpaw mewed,

"None of your business. We don't need anything from you." He turned and started walking away. Firepaw followed.

"You look hungry, do you want something to eat?" the kittypet asked. Firepaw looked reproachfully at Rainpaw.

"Store your pride away for when we need it," she mewed, "Right now we need food."

Rainpaw sighed. "Fine."

The kittypet smiled. "Follow me." She jumped down out of view. Firepaw jumped up on the fence and saw a small yard with grass and a door leading into the Twoleg place. Firepaw leaped down into the yard and followed the kittypet inside. Rainpaw followed, grumbling under his breath. The kittypet showed them a bowl with small brown pellets.

"I know it's not what you wild cats eat, but I hope it'll do."

Rainpaw looked at the pellets with disdain, then started eating. Firepaw did the same, then looked up and eyed the kittypet.

"What do you know about wild cats?" she asked.

The kittypet shrugged. "Well, I know some of them live in Clans. My brother and son are Clan cats."

Firepaw gasped. _Firestar and Cloudtail!_ Rainpaw frowned at her curiously.

"What?"

Firepaw ignored him and asked the kittypet, "Are you Princess? And you know Firestar? And Cloudtail?" She had heard stories about how Firestar had once been a kittypet, and Princess had given him his nephew when he had been a warrior.

Princess's eyes widened in shock. Rainpaw just shook his head and continued eating.

"How…how do you know?" Princess asked.

"Cloudtail's my father. I'm a ThunderClan cat, Firepaw. This is Rainpaw, from WindClan."

Rainpaw didn't look up.

Princess looked relieved and worried at the same time. "Do you know how Firestar and Cloudtail are? Their forest was made into a ThunderPath, and I haven't seen them in many moons."

"They moved," Firepaw explained, "Along with all the other Clan cats." She snapped up some of the pellets. "As far as I know, they're fine. Rainpaw and I got separated from the others, and we're trying to get back."

Princess narrowed her eyes in thought, then smiled. "Are you finished?" When they both nodded, Princess signaled them to follow with her tail. She led them outside into the yard and pointed with her paw in a direction that would lead them away from the Twoleg houses. "I hope you find your way back. And please tell Firestar and Cloudtail that you met me. I would like them to know I'm all right."

Firepaw nodded. "Will do."

"Good luck."

Rainpaw leaped up on the fence and down the other side. He raced ahead, leaving Firepaw to catch up. The two of them ran side by side, ready to face more dangers on the way to their Clanmates.

_So how's that? They meet Princess. You do realize that Princess is Firepaw's grandmother right? Just a thought. Anyway, submit reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

_I've been busy, so yeah._

_Eclipse has come out! I'm halfway through the book, and it's great. This story still continues from Outcast, though._

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkpaw – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

Dawnpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray eyes. Firepaw's sister.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

_--_

Firepaw opened her eyes. The den was empty, though she could see where Rainpaw had flattened the moss next to her. Shivering from the cold, she looked outside and sighed when she saw it was still raining. _It's been raining since yesterday!_ she thought with annoyance. They had continued from Princess's house over the moors from dusk to moonhigh, only stopping to eat or rest. When it started raining, they had found shelter under a ledge. And now it was dawn, and it was still raining. Heavily. _I hope Rainpaw's okay._ A gust of wind blew rain into Firepaw's face, and she curled up tightly, trying to get warmer.

--

_Green eyes, green eyes and darkness. That was all there was, or at least all that she could see. A voice echoed in her head, a familiar voice: "You gave up on me…how could you?"_

Dawnpaw sat up, staring at the roof of her den until her racing heart slowed down a bit. She sighed. She had gotten dreams like this since Firepaw disappeared in the Twoleg monster. Dawnpaw stretched and padded out of the den, looking up at the cloudy, gray sky. The light drizzle, which had been almost constant since two sunrises ago, no longer bothered her.

She murmured a greeting to her Clanmates as they passed by. She could see her own sorrow reflected in the other cats. _It's been this way for…three sunrises now?_ Dawnpaw thought sadly. It hardly registered in her mind when Whitewing called her for battle practice. As she padded after her mentor, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was giving up on her sister, no matter what any other cat might say, nor could she let the green eyes in her mind fade away.

--

Firepaw blinked sleepily. She had dozed off, probably tired from the day before. A pattering sound told her it was still raining without looking outside. _The rain's not going to stop anytime soon. Might as well head out. No sign of Rainpaw._ Firepaw shrugged and walked gingerly out of her makeshift den, shivering as she felt rain soaking into her fur. She looked out over the moor, hoping she could spot Rainpaw or some prey. She couldn't see anything, so she padded along, keeping her head down to save her strength and watch for puddles. And that was why she didn't notice the strange cats until it was too late. She looked up with a jolt, and her heart sank into her paws. She was surrounded.

--

_So…we get an insight on what's up in ThunderClan. And Firepaw's in a fix! What happens next? Wait, I know it already. :)__ I hope the chapter's not too short. Expect more chapters to come!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

_News Flash: I finished Eclipse today, and I recommend it if you haven't read it already (which you should have)._

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkpaw – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

Dawnpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray eyes. Firepaw's sister.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

**Cats Outside Clans**

Scratch – White (with ginger patches) tom. Has unusual gray eyes.

Mell – Black tabby she-cat with a scar down one eye. Ice blue eyes.

Sky – Gray and silver fur with a white muzzle. Blue eyes.

Scar – Has ragged white and black fur and no tail. Amber eyes.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

* * *

Firepaw glanced around nervously. There were four cats, and they looked lean and tough, all of them. She was outnumbered, and weak with hunger. She would have to talk her way out.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The cat in front of Firepaw laughed. He seemed to be the leader. "An intruder? We don't want that." The sneer on the cat's face turned into a frown. He glared at Firepaw, who shrank under his gray gaze.

"I'm sorry. I was just leaving. If I had known it was your territory, I would have stayed out. Really." Firepaw smiled uneasily and started backing away from the tom, only to bump into a blue-eyed tabby. Firepaw whirled around as the she-cat snarled. The first cat lazily flicked the tip of his tail back and forth. Firepaw eyed the other cats, who met her gaze coldly. Then, the leader looked up.

"Attack."

All four cats flew at her, raking their claws through her fur. Firepaw yelped with pain as one of the cats nipped her ear. She pulled away and started running as fast as she could, but had her breath knocked out of her as two cats slammed down on her at once. She scrambled to her feet, and found herself facing the other four. The leader smiled, though Firepaw didn't think he looked any better that way. In fact, he looked worse.

"I am Scratch. This is Mell, Scar, and Sky." Scratch nodded at each of the cats in turn. "And you are?" Firepaw stared at him in disbelief before looking at the other cats. They seemed none the worse for their recent skirmish, though Firepaw felt every scratch burn into her pelt. Her tail stung where Scar had ripped some fur off, and Firepaw realized she was in trouble. _These are real rogues._ She also realized the leader was gazing at her expectantly, so she answered.

"Firepaw." _Maybe they'll let me go after all!_ But her hopes were dashed when Scratch grinned evilly,

"Good-bye, Firepaw." He flicked his tail. The last thing Firepaw saw was Mell lunging at her, claws unsheathed, before she blacked out.

* * *

Dawnpaw trailed after Whitewing, head drooping, as they made their way to the training hollow.

"See if you can make me fall," the warrior mewed once they had got there. Dawnpaw nodded and charged at her, but Whitewing twisted around and, with one well-placed paw, had her down in seconds. She let Dawnpaw up and sat down in front of her. Dawnpaw did the same.

"I know you miss your sister. But we have to move on." Whitewing's green gaze was clouded with worry.

Dawnpaw sighed, "I know. But I have the feeling she's alive, and trying to find us."

"Why do you think that?"

"I've been having strange dreams."

"You should get back to camp. Rest a bit."

Dawnpaw nodded and proceeded back to camp.

* * *

Firepaw moaned. She had woken up to find herself covered in scratches and her left eye swollen. Her fur was matted with blood. Her blood. _Guess Mell wanted to leave me a scar on my eye like the one she has._ she thought bitterly. _At least my eye's not so bad that I'll have a scar. I hope._ Firepaw heaved herself to her feet and looked around. She wasn't where she had met the rogue cats. _They must have carried me off their territory and left me to rot._ She stumbled along with no idea in which direction she was going. After endless walking, she stopped and looked around in despair. The moor looked the same to her everywhere. How would she find her way out and get back to the Clans and the lake?

* * *

"So I've been getting all these dreams, mostly involving Firepaw." Dawnpaw finished up. Jaypaw was assorted his herbs and listening to Dawnpaw talking. Leafpool was outside tending to a cut, so the two were alone in the medicine den. Jaypaw looked up at Dawnpaw, and, as always, she felt like he could see her.

"I think it means something." Jaypaw went back to his work.

"No, it doesn't," Dawnpaw meowed sarcastically, "Of course it does! I was hoping you'd know _what_."

"Well, I think Firepaw is trying to get back here."

"Do you think I should go look for her? In the last dream I had, Firepaw said, 'You gave up on me.'"

Jaypaw shook his head. "And where would that leave you? Lost. Even if you did find Firepaw, you wouldn't be much use to her. And we can't afford to send out a search party," he mewed. "Some of us just got back from the mountains, you know."

"I remember."

"Now please leave. _I_, at least, have something to do, unlike some people." He gazed at Dawnpaw meaningfully, who smiled and left the den. Despite being annoying, Jaypaw always made her feel better.

* * *

Firepaw kept looking around at the same scenery, over and over again, until she focused on a Twoleg nest in the distance. _I might have a chance there._ She started padding wearily towards the nest. _Or it could be where the rogues shelter._ she thought grimly. _But I have no choice._ She kept going, shivering as she felt the chill of approaching leaf-bare.

* * *

Dawnpaw mingled with the other cats as she looked for someone she knew. This was her second Gathering, and she wished Firepaw were here to share it with her. A yowl from the leaders announced the start. All the cats fell silent as Blackstar began to speak,

"All is well in ShadowClan. We manage to find enough prey despite the coming leaf-bare." Then Onestar spoke,

"That is good to hear, though I wish I could say the same. One of our apprentices, Rainpaw, was kidnapped by Twolegs. We await his return." The cats started murmuring worriedly, but were hushed by Firestar.

"We have had Firepaw taken away as well. We continue to hope for her safety." Dawnpaw felt a lump in her throat.

After Leopardstar gave her news, the four Clans journeyed back to their respective territories.

* * *

Firepaw placed once paw in front of the other. The building seemed to get no closer, and only her will to survive kept her going. As she tripped over a clump of grass and fell to the ground, she saw an approaching shadow. She groaned. _The rogues…_ Firepaw gave way to the black pressing in on her vision and closed her eyes.

_

* * *

_

Officially the longest chapter I've ever done. Submit reviews, or the rogues will get you! And feel free to correct mistakes or whatever.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkpaw – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

Dawnpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray eyes. Firepaw's sister.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

**Cats Outside Clans**

Scratch – White (with ginger patches) tom. Has unusual gray eyes.

Mell – Black tabby she-cat with a scar down one eye. Ice blue eyes.

Sky – Gray and silver fur with a white muzzle. Blue eyes.

Scar – Has ragged white and black fur and no tail. Amber eyes.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

* * *

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at the two. "Dawnpaw and Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Dawnpaw held her head high, having decided not to think about Firepaw during the ceremony.

"I do." Hawkpaw repeated, his amber eyes glinting in the near-full moon.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Dawnpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Dawnfur." Firestar rested his muzzle on Dawnfur's head, then stepped back. "StarClan honours you for your determination and optimism." He turned to Hawkpaw. "Hawkpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Hawkstorm. StarClan honours your strength and loyalty."

"Dawnfur! Hawkstorm!" ThunderClan raised their voices to the skies as they cheered for the new warriors. Whitewing looked proud, and Dawnfur's parents seemed to be proud yet sorrowful. As she padded to the entrance of the camp with Hawkstorm to carry out their silent vigil, Dawnfur couldn't help thinking that there should have been a third cat with them. _Firepaw…_

* * *

"You okay?"

Firepaw opened her eyes, then bolted upright. "Rainpaw!" Rainpaw nodded.

"So, you okay?"

"If you call being covered in scratches and having a massive headache okay, then yes, I am." she snapped.

"What?"

"Well, I got away from the rogues, no thanks to you!"

Rainpaw shrugged, "It's not my fault you can't take care of yourself for a minute."

"Oh, _I_ can't take care of myself? _I'm_ not the one who ran off! We agreed to get back to the lake together, and then you leave."

"I was trying to hunt, but I couldn't find anything because of the rain, and I couldn't get back to the den. What rogues were you talking about?"

"The ones that ripped me to shreds." Firepaw stated simply. "While I was running for my life, you were just fine. And I can see you're full."

"If you were hungry, you should have asked."

"Asked you? I don't think so. I can't even trust you to hunt on the moor, which is where you lived by the lake."

"It was raining!"

"So? It's rained plenty times before."

"Fine." Rainpaw whirled around and stalked off into the darkness. Firepaw looked around. She was sitting in a nest made of hay, and inside a Twoleg building.

"Here." A black cat padded over to Firepaw carrying a mouse in his jaws. He laid down the mouse in front of her. Firepaw nodded her thanks and finished it in a few hungry bites. She looked up to find the cat studying her.

"What?"

The cat narrowed his eyes, as if trying to see inside Firepaw. "You look like someone I know."

"Who?"

"A cat named Firestar."

"Really? I'm in ThunderClan, the name's Firepaw." She was beginning to understand.

"Ravenpaw. And I know how you got here. Rainpaw told me."

Firepaw gasped. "_You're_ Ravenpaw? I've heard stories about you. How you saw Tigerstar killing Redtail and all."

Ravenpaw nodded. "That was a long time ago. I live here with Barley now. The barn was much quieter until you two got here."

"Oh, you heard?" Firepaw looked down at her paws.

"You know, from what I've heard about your journey, you need to make up with him if you're both going to survive."

"He's the one who just randomly left. Because of him, I had to face the rogues alone, and I nearly died."

"Whatever you say, though in my opinion you really should work together."

Another cat walked up and sat down next to Ravenpaw. "I'm Barley."

"Hi." Firepaw smiled. Another cat she had heard about in stories. _I never thought I'd meet Princess. Or Ravenpaw. Or Barley._

"You don't look so good, are you okay?"

Firepaw nodded, which made her head throb. She crouched down on the floor and clutched her head in her paws. Barley looked sympathetic.

"Guess not." He turned to Ravenpaw. "No sign of the rogues anywhere."

"Good."

Firepaw looked up. "They come around here?"

"Sometimes," Ravenpaw mewed, "They're always wandering around their territory, which comes pretty close to the barn. Occasionally Barley or I keep guard outside to watch for them. They're a mean lot."

Barley nodded his agreement. "So, what happened to you with the rogues?"

Firepaw told them, and then they told her how Ravenpaw had found her lying on the moor and brought her to the barn.

"You make it sound too dramatic," Rainpaw meowed scornfully about Firepaw's tale. He had come up to them while she had told it, and now he was standing next to Ravenpaw and Barley.

"If you had been there, you wouldn't say anything." Firepaw sneered. "Because you'd be dead, you crowfood-eating furball."

Ravenpaw and Barley shared a look, then walked away, leaving Firepaw and Rainpaw to argue.

"Well, you're no better. They really did rip you to shreds. You know what? You're slowing me down. I could leave right now, and get back to the Clans. Because, frankly, I don't care what happens to you."

Firepaw just turned her back on him. "Go ahead. The journey will be easier without you anyway."

"If you ever leave the barn, that is."

Barley stepped up. "Enough. If one of you leaves, so will the other. And I won't give either of you directions unless you make up and travel together. You need each other to survive right now."

Firepaw didn't say anything. Rainpaw walked away.

Barley shrugged. "Stay here, then. You'll see what I mean soon enough."

_Stupid furball. I don't need Rainpaw, anyway._ Firepaw curled up in her hay nest and fell into a fitful sleep until dawn.

* * *

As Brambleclaw headed out of camp with the dawn patrol, he nodded to Dawnfur and Hawkstorm. The two headed to the warriors' den to catch up on some sleep. _Wonder what Firepaw's doing now? Is she safe?_

_

* * *

_

So yeah, it was Ravenpaw who Firepaw saw at the end of Chapter 5, not the rogues. Got ya. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

_Thank you for the reviews, everyone! Much appreciated!_

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkstorm – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

Dawnfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray eyes. Firepaw's sister.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

**Cats Outside Clans**

Scratch – White (with ginger patches) tom. Has unusual gray eyes.

Mell – Black tabby she-cat with a scar down one eye. Ice blue eyes.

Sky – Gray and silver fur with a white muzzle. Blue eyes.

Scar – Has ragged white and black fur and no tail. Amber eyes. Rather big and powerful-looking.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

* * *

Firepaw stared out over the moors. _When will I get home?_ Her pelt turned to fire as the dawn rays hit her. Rainpaw sat down next to her.

"Thanks to you, I'm stuck here."

Firepaw bit back a sharp retort. Somehow, she didn't feel like arguing with Rainpaw anymore. But she certainly didn't want to be the first one to apologize. It was Rainpaw who had started the fight in the first place. When she didn't say anything, Rainpaw went back inside the barn. Firepaw followed.

* * *

Dawnfur tasted the air. _WindClan. _She, Squirrelflight and Dustpelt were on the WindClan border patrol. A few foxlengths across the border, Tornear, Crowfeather and Heatherpaw were patrolling their territory.

"Any sign of the missing cats?" called Tornear.

Squirrelflight shook her head. "No," she called back. Dawnfur sighed as both patrols turned back, having marked the borders.

* * *

Firepaw snapped up another mouse. Her wounds had healed well through the night, and she was fit to travel. Except she couldn't travel. Not if she and Rainpaw didn't stop arguing. When she walked by him to stretch her legs outside, he turned away from her. Firepaw rolled her eyes. _ThunderClan and WindClan are probably worrying about us. And we're stuck here because of each other. Maybe I should make up with him._ Just then, Rainpaw shot her a venomous look from inside the barn. Firepaw turned away. _No. It's his fault._

She stiffened, spotting four shapes on the moor. Flattening herself against the ground, she tried to appear as small as possible. _My orange pelt will stand out like an orange cat on the moor! Great._ Looking up, she noticed the shapes loping towards her at a steady, yet fast, pace. They were far away, but getting closer. They had seen her. Firepaw jumped up and ran inside the barn, bumping into Rainpaw.

"Can't you watch–" he started crossly, but Firepaw silenced him.

"The rogues, they're coming here! They saw me!" she meowed breathlessly.

"What?" Barley was standing on a higher floor of the barn, looking down at her.

Firepaw nodded. "Where's Ravenpaw?"

"He went out to look around. Did you see him?"

"No," Firepaw answered to Rainpaw's question. "The rogues might find him."

Barley leapt down onto a hay bale, and from there to the floor. "They'll kill him. They said they would kill either of us if they saw us."

"Why didn't they come before?"

Barley turned to Firepaw. "Because we know the barn better than they do. We could sneak up on them if we're inside."

"So why are they coming now?"

"They probably saw Ravenpaw as well as you. We have to help him." Barley ran outside, Rainpaw and Firepaw following.

Firepaw, Barley, Ravenpaw and Rainpaw faced the rogues. They had gotten there just in time. For the battle that was sure to come.

"You will all die." Scratch hissed. The four rogues bared their teeth and snarled.

Barley and Ravenpaw leapt at Scratch. The three were soon a blur of fighting. Firepaw saw Rainpaw go down in a flurry of teeth and claws as Mell and Sky pounced on him. Firepaw moved to help him, but fell to the ground as something crashed into her. It was Scar. He towered over her, looking down with a sneer on his face. Firepaw lifted her hind-legs up and scratched his belly, claws unsheathed. Scar yowled but kept his grip. As he bent down to bite Firepaw's throat, she scratched at his eyes. Temporarily blinded, Scar stumbled back. Firepaw turned around and gave him a kick that sent him crashing into a rock. He blacked out.

Firepaw took the opportunity to scan the battle. Barley and Scratch were still fighting, and Barley seemed to have the upper paw. Ravenpaw was grappling with Sky, and he also looked okay. _They can manage,_ Firepaw decided. She looked over to where Rainpaw was, and her heart caught in her throat. Rainpaw was lying on the ground. Mell was standing over him, biting into his throat. Blood pooled around Rainpaw's neck, and he was unconscious.

_

* * *

_

Sorry it's shorter than the last two chapters, but I wanted to give you a cliffy to hold on to. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

_I have been soo busy, and I can't spare the time to write really long chapters. Plus, I had writer's block. Sorry for the inconvenience._

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkstorm – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

Dawnfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray eyes. Firepaw's sister.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

**Cats Outside Clans**

Scratch – White (with ginger patches) tom. Has unusual gray eyes.

Mell – Black tabby she-cat with a scar down one eye. Ice blue eyes.

Sky – Gray and silver fur with a white muzzle. Blue eyes.

Scar – Has ragged white and black fur and no tail. Amber eyes. Rather big and powerful-looking.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

* * *

As Firepaw stared at Rainpaw's lifeless form, a strange feeling came over her. Anger, or maybe even _love_? Firepaw had no idea what she was doing when she charged into Mell, bowling the rogue over. Mell fell in a dazed heap as she looked at Firepaw with surprise. Firepaw glared at her before looking down at Rainpaw. He didn't move.

Firepaw heard yowls of anger as Scratch and Sky ran away. Barley and Ravenpaw smiled with satisfaction. Mell made as if to attack Firepaw, but then decided it wasn't worth it and followed her leader. Scar staggered to his feet, took one look at Barley, Ravenpaw and Firepaw, and fled.

"Guess they won't be bothering us anymore," Barley meowed, smiling.

"For the first time, we won," Ravenpaw agreed. "Because of Firepaw and Rainpaw." But Firepaw wasn't listening. Barley and Ravenpaw came over.

"We'll carry him back," Ravenpaw suggested. Firepaw nodded.

…

Firepaw curled up in her nest. She had treated Rainpaw to the best of her ability. He hadn't woken up since the battle. Barley and Ravenpaw were sleeping at the other end of the barn, and Rainpaw was lying in a bundle of hay near Firepaw. As she fell into an uneasy sleep, the last thing Firepaw saw was the stars and Rainpaw's sleeping form.

* * *

Dawnfur stared up at the stars. She was lying on her back in the clearing, and she couldn't sleep. Her blue eyes glittered in the dark. _Maybe I should go look for Firepaw. What if she's hurt, or lost, or something._ Firepaw's green eyes stayed in the back of her mind during the day, and haunted her in her sleep.

* * *

Firepaw yawned and stretched. Dawn rays streamed in through an opening in the barn. Firepaw noticed that Rainpaw was still sleeping before looking around for something to eat. She stalked a mouse, keeping her feet light, and pounced, clutching it in her paws. As she bent down to take a bite,

"Nice catch." Firepaw whirled around to see Rainpaw sitting up, watching her.

"Uh, thanks." Firepaw smiled and bit into the mouse. "You okay?"

"Fine. But what happened to the rogues?" Rainpaw looked confused.

"We chased them away; Barley, Ravenpaw and I."

"The last thing I remember was Mell biting my throat." He rubbed his throat. "Then I went unconscious."

"I…attacked her, and she ran off with the others." Now that she thought about it, Firepaw realized that she had been _worried_ about Rainpaw. More than she would have been about a Clanmate. _Am I betraying my Clan? I'm just trying to get back, right?_ She shook her head when she realized Rainpaw had said something.

"What was that?"

"I said, you saved my life. Thank you." Rainpaw was looking at her with something new in his eyes, though Firepaw couldn't figure out what. Rainpaw caught a mouse and finished it in two bites.

"We have to get back to the Clans," Firepaw mewed.

"Right. Together."

…

"The Clans went that way, and later, Graystripe and Millie." Barley pointed with his paw towards some pastures.

"Thank you, Ravenpaw and Barley, for all your help," Firepaw mewed.

"Yeah. We would have been lost without you."

Ravenpaw shrugged. "No problem."

…

Rainpaw stopped. Firepaw turned around,

"What?" Rainpaw pointed with his paw towards some mountains in the distance.

"Mountains. What if it's the same mountains where the Tribe of Rushing Water live? Isn't that where Crowfeather and Breezepaw went?"

"And Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw." Firepaw's voice was rising with excitement. "Maybe we could go to the mountains and go home with the rest of the Clan cats."

"Sounds good," Rainpaw agreed. As the two continued on their journey home, they knew that whatever would come in their way, they'd be ready for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

_I know, I'm really slow. Can't help it, sorry. Though I'll try to work faster from now on. Keep reviewing!_

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkstorm – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

Dawnfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray eyes. Firepaw's sister.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

**Cats Outside Clans**

Scratch – White (with ginger patches) tom. Has unusual gray eyes.

Mell – Black tabby she-cat with a scar down one eye. Ice blue eyes.

Sky – Gray and silver fur with a white muzzle. Blue eyes.

Scar – Has ragged white and black fur and no tail. Amber eyes. Rather big and powerful-looking.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

* * *

Dawnfur looked around. It was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing. Then, she made out a figure that seemed to be glowing. The figure was standing a tail-length or two away. Dawnfur looked down. Her own fur seemed to be glowing too. She gave her attention back to the figure. Dawnfur gasped in surprise as she realized who it was.

"Firepaw?" Her sister looked up.

"Dawnpaw? What're you doing here?"

"Dawnfur," she corrected, "It's Dawnfur."

Firepaw wordlessly turned away. Dawnfur started to move forward, but passed right through Firepaw. _I don't believe this…_ Dawnfur started when she noticed Firepaw was gone. And then she was back in the warriors' den, lying next to Hawkstorm. She curled up and went back to sleep.

* * *

Firepaw padded along beside Rainpaw, keeping an eye on the mountains. Rainpaw was quiet, and that was fine with her. She needed to think. _I met Dawnpaw–Dawnfur–in a dream. Does that mean she's dead?_ Firepaw shuddered. Rainpaw appeared not to notice. _Maybe I dreamed of her because I miss her. But then why would I imagine that she's called Dawnfur? Logic, maybe. After all, if I was at the lake, I'd be a warrior, too._ Firepaw continued walking. _But I'm not at the lake,_ she reminded herself bitterly. _And I'm not with my Clanmates. And I'm not a warrior. Not yet._

The sparse forest they had been walking in slowly gave way to open moorland. Rainpaw visibly brightened at seeing the rolling grass. Firepaw didn't think about it. After had walked for another hour, she broke the long silence.

"Won't you be seen easily if you're on the moor?"

"Well," Rainpaw answered. "If we see an enemy, we just–" He didn't complete his sentence. Firepaw was staring worriedly behind them.

"What is it?"

"Foxes, a pair of them. They've seen us!" The two that she spoke of were heading towards them. At the rate they were going, they would overtake the cats within minutes.

"Run!" Rainpaw ran at full speed, which was quite fast. Firepaw was soon left behind. She looked back to see the foxes were far behind. She gave a short laugh and turned to look ahead, racing along faster. _Ow!_ She had caught her hind-leg in a hole in the ground. The momentum of her running carried her forward, and her paw was ripped from the ground as she tumbled over in a heap. She shook her head, dazed. When her vision focused, she saw the foxes were too close for comfort. Firepaw turned around to start running, but yelped in pain as soon as she put the injured hind-leg on the ground. She continued to limp along, but she wasn't fast enough. The foxes snarled as they pounced on her. Firepaw cowered down. When she looked up again, Rainpaw was grappling with both of them.

"Go!" he shouted, raking his claws through the fox's fur. Firepaw hesitated, then realized she couldn't help Rainpaw anyway, so she ran away as fast as she could.

…

Firepaw was curled up under a ledge she had found. Her leg was lying limply on the ground, as it pained her to move it much. She scanned the slopes, looking for a familiar gray shape to come hurtling along, but didn't see anything. She feared the worst. _I shouldn't have left Rainpaw to fight two foxes on his own._ She glared at her leg, just lying there. _I would have only made it harder for him._ She turned her eyes back to the grass outside. _It was bad enough losing Dawnpaw and Hawkpaw, but now Rainpaw?_ She shook her head. _What did I mean by that?_

…

Firepaw woke to the smell of rabbit. She sat up, seeing a rabbit carcass in front of her. Pain lanced through her as she stood to look around. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she limped out from under the ledge.

"Firepaw, you're not supposed to walk around like that!" Rainpaw jumped down from the ledge. Firepaw turned around in surprise.

"Go sit down and eat the rabbit I caught for you," Rainpaw instructed. "It's just a sprain, but it won't get better if you keep walking on it. You did that enough when you got here." Firepaw concealed her relief to see him as she did as he had said. She noticed he had several scratches all over him, and frowned.

"What happened to the foxes?"

"I ripped them to shreds. They ran off." He sat down opposite Firepaw.

"Good job. I'm glad you're okay."

He shrugged. "It was nothing." They finished the rabbit and set off again, rather slowly because of Firepaw's leg.

…

Firepaw dragged her foot along the ground, ignoring Rainpaw's looks of concern. _I have to keep going. I won't be separated from my Clanmates any longer!_ Firepaw walked… and walked… and walked. Then, something made her look up, the fact that she didn't hear anyone but herself. _This can't be good._ Firepaw was standing alone in the middle of a sea of fog, and she was completely lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

_FYI, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw have their warrior names now. It's not a main part of the story, but I just thought I'd mention it._

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Firepaw – Flame-orange apprentice with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkstorm – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

Dawnfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray eyes. Firepaw's sister.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

**Cats Outside Clans**

Scratch – White (with ginger patches) tom. Has unusual gray eyes.

Mell – Black tabby she-cat with a scar down one eye. Ice blue eyes.

Sky – Gray and silver fur with a white muzzle. Blue eyes.

Scar – Has ragged white and black fur and no tail. Amber eyes. Rather big and powerful-looking.

Leaf – Black she-cat with leaf-green eyes.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

* * *

Firepaw glanced about. The sea of fog looked the same all around, and seemed to press in on her. In seconds, she was damp and chilled to the bone.

"Great," she muttered, walking on in the same direction, or so she thought. As a shape loomed out of the mist, her hopes were raised, then dashed as she realized what the structure in front of her was. _The ledge! I've been going in circles for an hour! And now I'm back where we sheltered before the fog._ Firepaw limped over to the ledge. It still had her and Rainpaw's scent, thought it was very faint after the fog. Firepaw turned around and kept going, very slowly. She winced in pain as her injured foot dragged over rocks and tussocks of grass.

She walked for another hour…

Firepaw saw another figure coming towards her. She stopped, wary of who it would be. The figure turned out to be a cat, about Firepaw's age. She had black fur and dark green eyes. The cat looked surprised to see her.

"You new here? I've never seen you before." The cat sat down a tail-length away from Firepaw.

"Just travelling through the area," Firepaw responded, "So you live here?"

"Yes."

"Then do you know where we are?" Firepaw asked hopefully.

The cat shook her head and smiled ruefully. "No, actually. I'm Leaf."

"Firepaw. You haven't by any chance seen another cat out here, have you? Gray fur, blue eyes?" Firepaw mewed.

"No. You're the first cat out here in the fog I've seen. Most cats stay in their shelters when the fog comes around. They're afraid of getting lost and waiting for the fog to clear."

Firepaw shrugged. "Too late for that."

"Well, good luck on getting wherever you're going." Leaf walked off and disappeared into the fog. Firepaw continued in the direction she was originally going in.

* * *

Dawnfur was collecting marigold leaves, which were growing in clumps by the lake. She had gone with Jayfeather to help him get herbs back to the camp, and then he had said he needed to check on something and walked along the shore somewhere. Dawnfur didn't really care where he was going. She missed Firepaw. It had been a half-moon since she was kidnapped, and a day since she had met her sister in a dream. _She's alive, I'm sure of that. But, that was last night. Is she alive right now?_ Dawnfur shook herself and picked up the marigold she had collected as Jayfeather approached her with some cobwebs.

"Let's get back to camp."

* * *

Firepaw finished up the vole she had caught. Her leg was getting better, and she was able to walk properly now, as long as she stepped lightly with her injured foot. Firepaw walked some more. After about half an hour, her eyes made out a ray of sunshine ahead. _The fog clears up!_ Firepaw sprinted ahead as fast as her foot would let her, then stopped in surprise and joy. The lake was laid out in front of her, with RiverClan territory next to the Horseplace, the open WindClan territory closest to her, ShadowClan territory on the far side, and best of all, ThunderClan territory to the north. Home at last! The sun sparkled on the water, shimmering and swirling in different shapes.

"It's beautiful," Firepaw murmured.

"Even better, it's home." Firepaw looked sharply to her right, and saw Rainpaw sitting next to her. He smiled, and Firepaw nodded in agreement to what he had said.

"When I was wandering around in the fog, I met this cat called Leaf. She told me she had seen you, and showed me which direction you had gone. I just went the same way."

"I met Leaf too, though she hadn't seen you then." Firepaw looked at the lake again. "I'll see you around, then." She walked away in the direction of ThunderClan territory.

"Wait!" Rainpaw came up to her. "Thank you. I probably wouldn't have made the journey without you, whatever I may have said before."

Firepaw nodded and smiled. "Same here. Thanks." She turned around, and, after seeing Rainpaw travelling to his territory, set off toward hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Warriors series, nor am I the three people (or so I heard) that use the pen-name Erin Hunter.

**Allegiances**

_In addition to the cats in the Warriors series, the cats are:_

**ThunderClan**

Fireleaf – Flame-orange warrior with piercing green eyes. Daughter of Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Hawkstorm – Black fur and amber eyes. Son of Dustpelt and Ferncloud.

Dawnfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-gray eyes. Fireleaf's sister.

**WindClan**

Rainpaw – Gray with blue eyes.

_More will be added as the story progresses._

--

Firepaw walked through the forest. She had skirted WindClan territory, just in case, and was now heading toward home. She was already in ThunderClan territory. As she neared the camp, she went faster with increasing urgency. She heard cats stirring in camp, as if they were just finishing up their noon meal. The thought of that made Firepaw hungry, and she went faster, only to skid to a stop as a sharp voice yowled out:  
"Who's there?" _That's Brambleclaw's voice! _Firepaw burst into the camp. The Clan looked up in surprise, then yowls of joy and astonishment were heard as everyone stood up and swarmed around her, asking questions and telling her how worried they were. Firepaw nuzzled Dawnfur and Hawkstorm, and her parents. As she was telling everyone her story, however, she realized something. _Why didn't they recognize my scent?_

…

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked down at the eager apprentice. "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do." Firepaw said, her heart ready to burst out of her chest.  
"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Fireleaf." Firestar rested his muzzle on Fireleaf's head, then stepped back. "StarClan honours you for your endurance and willpower. You are a warrior at last." The flame-coloured warrior held her head high.  
"Fireleaf! Fireleaf!" The Clan yowled her new name as she padded over to the center of the clearing to sit out her vigil.

…

Fireleaf yawned and settled down in a nest. _I'm finally a warrior._ It was dawn, and there was a familiar chill in the air to remind the cats that leaf-bare was around the corner. She lay down and tried to get to sleep. Sleep didn't come. Fireleaf sighed. _I wonder how Rainpaw's doing. I wonder if he's a warrior. _She paused._ I guess I have to stop thinking about him. After all, he is in WindClan._ She realized with a shock that she thought of Rainpaw as a Clanmate, after all they'd been through together. She shook her head and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

Fireleaf gazed up at the stars. She was exhausted, after having various patrols and catching up with the others. She had wanted to see the lake, so she walked down when her duties were over. She watched the moon's reflection shimmer on the lake. _The moon's almost full. The gathering's coming up in two days. I hope I can go._ A twig snapped behind her. Fireleaf whirled around to see a pair of amber eyes glinting in the moonlight.  
"Hawkstorm! Hi." Fireleaf turned to face the lake again. Hawkstorm sat down beside her.  
"You seem a little jumpy," he remarked, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
Fireleaf nodded a little too quickly. She avoided meeting Hawkstorm's eyes, choosing instead to stare at the lake. The two cats sat side by side, the only sound being the waves of the lake lapping against the shore. Fireleaf's thoughts wandered, and eventually led to Rainpaw.  
"I miss him," she remarked, then froze, realizing she had said that aloud.  
Hawkstorm's eyes narrowed. "Miss who?"  
Fireleaf shifted uncomfortably, her partially-injured leg throbbing. "Rainpaw."  
"Why?" She could feel Hawkstorm's amber gaze burning into her, his suspicion, masked by curiosity, put into that one word.  
Fireleaf shrugged, trying to make the conversation light again. "Well, we traveled together, fought together, and all…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say. Hawkstorm was looking out at the lake with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Fireleaf shot him a sidelong glance, then looked away. After what seemed like moons, he turned and said,  
"You shouldn't."  
"Shouldn't what?"  
"Miss him. He's a WindClan cat, and your journey's behind you now. I'm just glad you're back." He leaned against her, but she pulled away, hurt in her eyes.  
"I'm not ready to forget about the journey yet, Hawkstorm. And if you think about it, Rainpaw's the only reason I'm here. I'd be dead if it weren't for him."  
Hawkstorm regarded her with a new look in his eyes. Fireleaf returned the gaze.  
Eventually Hawkstorm stood and made for the camp. "Just think about who's important in your life," he threw over his shoulder.  
Fireleaf sighed and followed.

--

Dawnfur stood and stretched. She looked around with a start when she realized the warriors' den was empty except for her. _Where is everyone? _Her guilt turned to suspicion when she realized that Fireleaf hadn't entered the den all night. She crept out of the den, eyes widening when she saw the sun casting its rays into the camp. _I've slept the whole morning away!_

The entrance to the camp rustled as Fireleaf padded in, her eyes blinking sleepily. _And apparently Fireleaf hasn't slept at all. _She walked over but was stopped at the sound of her name. She looked back to see her father glaring at her. _Oh no.  
_Cloudtail bristled as he approached. "What were you thinking, sleeping till sunhigh? There are things to do, you know."  
Dawnfur hung her head. "Sorry, Cloudtail."  
His blue eyes flashed angrily. "'Sorry' catches no prey. Come on, we're going hunting. And try to make yourself useful." As Dawnfur followed Cloudtail out of the camp, she shot a glance at Fireleaf, who was grooming herself thoroughly by the fresh-kill pile. _I'll talk to her later. _

Fireleaf looked up, and their eyes met. Dawnfur narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Fireleaf looked down at her paws, clearly uneasy. As Dawnfur stared, Cloudtail yowled her name furiously, and she padded out of the bracken into the forest.


End file.
